My baby shot me down
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: Looking through Jerome's and Mara's life from when they were just young children to adults and their never undying love for each other, even at hard times.


I got this idea from listening to a classic hit called Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)by Cher.

**I don't own anything. **

"Come on Mara, catch up with me." laughed Jerome, as he ran ahead of me towards the open, forest green, grazed and large field. I huffed, my cheeks crimson red and my arms crossed together, ''Jerome, wait for me, I never ever win and that's not fair. I'm going back to my mummy.''

Smirking, Jerome walked back towards me and held out his pale hand for me to grip.

"Ready, Mara?" he asked. I nodded.

Dashing through the daisy filled field, I giggled as I tried hard not to slip up. Faster and quicker, Jerome kept on running with me tugging on his hand and sounds of laughter mixed with loud pants waved out of me.

THUD. My legs couldn't keep up and I dropped heavily on the earthy ground putting a stop to Jerome. I lifted up my dress to look at my grazed knees and felt a cool breath soothing the stinging. He helped me up, dusted my dress and smiled apologizing. My eyes watered and I couldn't stop myself crying, my knees were sore.

"Uhm...I can help you if you want." Jerome asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. I nodded and he held both of my shoulders and guided me safely to our parents.

"Thank you for helping me, Jerome." I whispered, while limping back to our parents.

* * *

I opened up the classroom door, finally finished with revising my English notes and planning to head back to the house since it was getting late.

Just as I took my first step forward, I stumbled back more and felt a large pair of hands hold the side of my face. I didn't have to think about it when my lips pressed with his, It felt right and simply incredible. When he let go, I could have sworn his blue beautiful eyes poured out with so much undeniable love. However, I snapped back into reality when I heard snickering and 'aw's' from the other students. Hurriedly, I rushed out of the class, with Jerome right behind me.

"Jaffray, your blush is pure sexy. Please turn around and let me see your adorable face." said Jerome, wrapping his protective arms, behind me, around my waist.

I whacked his arm playfully, but turned around. Slowly, I felt a warm trail of light butterfly kisses and oh- "Jerome!" I scolded. "We're in school." I hissed, buttoning my shirt up.

Untangling myself from him, I headed to the front door and heard a quiet rumble of a chuckle behind me. "I'm sorry, Mara...you're just so amazing and I love you. You can't possibly blame me for expressing my love to you, right?"

I rolled my eyes, but deep down my insides were exploding with something beyond happiness. I offered my hand and in no time, Jerome intertwined his long fingers with my small ones. I felt myself leaning on his arm as we walked in the murky dark and let out a long yawn.

"Let me carry you, Jaffray." Jerome whispered gently.

I fought myself not to blush, "Just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean I lost my ability to walk." but obviously Jerome wasn't going to take a 'no' as an answer. He let go of my hand and crouched down on the ground, I felt my eyebrows raise up in confusion.

"Well are you gonna stand there or climb on my back?" asked Jerome, waiting. I stifled a laugh. He was still a child at heart.

"Okay, okay. Make sure you don't drop me." I ordered, looping my arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't dare to do such a thing." smiled Jerome, holding my thighs securely. "Hang on tight."

"Go for it." I laughed, my hair flipping roughly through the night's wind.

* * *

The whole hall was lit up with beautiful, elegant and dazzling lights. Garlands of scented, peach and cream roses wrapped around the walls; the large crystal windows were guarded by long drapes which were soft as a new baby lamb's wool; fresh white sheets covered the tables with china plates and clear glasses full with sparkling wine and champagne.

My hair was let out. Half of it loosely twisted to the side and clipped by a white rose with flowing wavy curls at the bottom, just reaching below my neck and the top of my hair had been slightly puffed up, for volume as Amber said. I was wearing a white mermaid dress with exquisite lace for straps. My dress had two layers, the bottom layer was plain white satin and the top layer was a see-through silk chiffon embroidered with threaded patterned flowers. The dress had an open back, I shuddered slightly with the coolness in the air but I couldn't care less. My makeup was light and natural, though Amber insisted on me having plump dark red lips and I had to admit it was an amazing touch.

I walked forward, my arm linked with my father's. I was nervous, but nonetheless excited and anticipating that very day for God knows how long. It was finally happening.

He was handsome. Son of Aphrodite. I couldn't believe we were getting married, it was a dream, a magical dream which was coming true.

"You're stunning." whispered Jerome. I smiled in return.

After we exchanged the rings, after we said our vows, he rendered me speechless. His kiss actually made me speechless. His comforting hands on the back of my neck, his smile and the love and joy in his gleaming eyes was everything for me. It made my world complete. Moreover, tears even slipped from my eyes due to happiness. I loved him. I'll always love him.

* * *

Shouting. Screaming. Crying.

I rang his phone. Where was he? He should be home by now. Finally, he answered his phone.

"Jerome, where are you?" I asked, worried and scared.

I heard a groan of frustration, "Mara...I'm just driving. There was slow traffic, but I'm nearly home now."

I wasn't stupid. Slow traffic? He got to be joking me. How many times have I heard that excuse now? I waited and waited. The clock struck midnight. I could sense it, he was fed up with me, I knew he never liked commitment, but could you blame me for thinking he changed after everything we had been through. I gave up and walked upstairs to our room and tried my best to sleep and slumbered off into some nightmare.

I woke up early because I had forgotten to close the curtains and all the light had flooded the room. I laid up in our bed and turned my head and saw Jerome sleeping heavily. His bare chest barely covered by the duvet and his dirty blonde hair all ruffled up. Obviously he had no struggle to sleep. The room smelt of strong perfume. Ladies perfume. I shock my head roughly. No! How dare I think of such things about my husband, just because we're going through a bad phase doesn't mean he'll go off to another woman...

I stumbled downstairs and flopped down on the coach. I wrapped myself in the closest thing I got my hands on, Jerome's blazer. My eyes prickled with waves of tears. A print of pink lips smeared on the grey blazer. My hands were shaking unhealthily and my throat went heavy.

Next thing I knew, I threw his blazer right on his sleeping face. He woke up in a start with annoyance, "What do you think you're doing! I've got a headache, I came from work late and you're now here to annoy the fuck out of me!" he roared.

His words stung and it felt like he stabbed me right in the heart. For a moment I thought that my heart was actually bleeding, oh what is he doing to me?

"Stop it!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to say more, but physically and mentally I just couldn't.

Quickly, Jerome's angry expression softened and finally looking at me, "Oh god. Oh god, Mara. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot and a fool. How dare I shout at you, please stop crying. I'll do anything." he rambled, holding my hand.

I whipped my hand away from. He made me sick. Though, I couldn't tell if he was genuinely sorry or not.

"Where were you, Jerome? Last night, who were you with? Answer me." I cried out.

He froze. I knew that he knew it was all over. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his face, which was red. He didn't bother to reply or even try to defend himself and he didn't have to say anything as there was no point now.

I grabbed my jacket and phone and left. Not once I looked back.

I knocked on Amber's door and she was never a smart one at school, but she guessed from my morning appearance and swollen eyes something terrible had happened. She led me to her guest room and told me to rest after I had finished explaining what happened between Jerome and I.

"Mara, wake up." whispered a female voice and as I slowly woke up from my light nap I realised it was Amber. I smiled. An empty smile. "Someone's here to meet ya, love." she said. It was Jerome.

Now it was just us two in the small bedroom and I refused to look up at him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me and I'm not saying I deserve it because I'm not worthy for your forgiveness. But please listen." Jerome pleaded.

I gave a stiff nod for him to continue.

"Mara, we've been together for 9 years, since we were 15 and married for 2 whole years. I'm a mad man for throwing _everything _and ruining us. I really don't know why I slept with her, I didn't even know her, but I promise you it meant absolutely nothing to me." He explained and continued.

"You and I both know that lately things between us were difficult. We were both working long hours, paying off that mortgage and we never had time for us. And trust me, I know that is no excuse to mess everything up, but I still did it and I'm sorry." Jerome chocked.

I looked up to see his strong blue eyes, but instead they were weak and watery. My heart dropped. "Jerome...I don't kn..know. I'm sorry, I don't think I can." I whispered sadly.

"No, Mara. Please. I'm begging for something I can't have and that is you. I want you to stay. I'll lose my life. I won't care if you won't talk to me and I won't care if you won't forgive me, but just seeing you everyday fixes everything. Please don't leave me like everyone else. It's who I am, I'm rotten and selfish and don't think about anyone, but I _want_ to change for _you_." croaked Jerome, who was now crying.

I took the chance. I didn't know if it was for the best or the worst, but at that moment I didn't care.

I took him in my arms and hugged him tightly, showing him that we'll fix it no matter what because that is what love is, harder you fall, the heavier the heart; heavier the heart, the stronger you'll climb; the stronger the climb, the higher your pedestal.

**This took me forever to finish. I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**That quote at the end is by Criss Jami, just in case you were wondering.**

**x**


End file.
